


The Dance and The Fire

by Evilkitten3



Series: temporarily untitled kakavegebulchi series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gray-Asexuality, Implied sexy times, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, bulma's boobs appreciation, but also definite sexual acts, but chichi wanted to bang her gf and vegeta didn't show up, chichi gets to be half-demon bc she fucking deserves it, chichi's demon nails, honestly it's barely porn, i have locked him in the gravity room for his sins, mentioned goku/vegeta/bulma/chichi, seriously her dad's name is ox demon king, she's a demon and bulma's a monster fucker, this was supposed to be an angsty oneshot where chichi talks to vegeta, where is goku you ask? in our hearts and minds forever, who is sex and how do i write her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkitten3/pseuds/Evilkitten3
Summary: Chichi contemplates pillows and Bulma wants attention.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi
Series: temporarily untitled kakavegebulchi series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814017
Comments: 34
Kudos: 14





	The Dance and The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I finally decided to write more. Need me some KakaVegeBulChi in my life. Also my hearing is currently almost entirely gone, which makes it a bit hard to listen to music, but I’m doing my bestest. Anyhow, enjoy this… whatever this is.

Waking up in Bulma’s arms on a regular basis is, Chichi thinks, quite possibly the best part of this new arrangement. Not that waking up in Goku’s arms isn’t equally delightful, but there’s a significant difference between laying her head on gorgeous rock-hard pecs and laying her head on gorgeous squishy boobs. Soft pillows can be nice.

“Morning,” her girlfriend mumbles, still half-asleep. Chichi stifles a giggle by burying her face in Bulma’s amazing chest. As often as Bulma complains about them, Chichi thinks they’re probably the greatest set of boobs in the world. Vegeta had agreed when she’d brought it up, though he’d looked embarrassed, and Goku had wisely refrained from commenting. “You like my boobs more than you like me,” Bulma complains. Chichi smiles, looking up just enough to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Your boobs don’t got mornin’ breath, hun,” she tells her. Bulma scoffs, and Chichi sighs as she feels a hand caressing the small of her back. “Okay, okay. Yeesh. Yer so needy.”

“You too. Plus you love it.”

“Ain’t sayin’ otherwise.” Placing a kiss on Bulma’s collarbone, Chichi allows her own hand to slip between Bulma’s thighs. Vaguely, she notes that she only ever seems to top in the morning, when Bulma is tired. Not that that bothers her – Chichi is more than happy to lie back and let Bulma take the reins, but it’s nice to sometimes switch things up a little. Bulma’s head falls back with a low moan as Chichi carefully slides a finger into her.

“You are,” Bulma gasps, “possibly the only woman I know who can do this while having fingernails.” Admittedly, Bulma is more experienced with men, but _still_. Bulma herself can’t do it, but she has to keep her nails short anyway, so it rarely comes up.

“I got demon nails,” Chichi says absently. “Don’t break or clip easy, so I had ta learn how ta use ‘em carefully.” The look that passes over Bulma’s face is one Chichi knows well – it’s the “oh yeah, I’m the only fully human person in this relationship” look, and it’s quickly followed by the “intrigued scientist” look, and finally by the “oh right sex” look. Good lord, Chichi loves her.

“Wonder if you have demon teeth too?” Bulma breathes, tilting Chichi’s chin up. With a tiny smirk, pulls herself up to kiss her.

“There’s that mornin’ breath,” she complains, and Bulma snorts.

“Like you’re any–” she starts, only end up cutting herself off with sharp inhale as another finger slips into her. “ _Fuck_.”

“That’s the idea,” Chichi says, stealing one of Bulma’s favorite quips. Her girlfriend pouts at her. Chichi glances at Bulma’s dresser. “Should I go grab a toy or–”

“Don’t get up,” Bulma whines. “You’re _warm_ , Cheech.” It would only be for a second, but Chichi can’t say she’s all that eager to get up either. Pausing, she looks down at the blue-haired woman beneath her, trying to decide what to do next. Bulma really is better at this, she thinks. She always seems to make sex-related decisions so easily. Chichi always has to think about it. Bulma is better at sex in general, really, but that doesn’t bother Chichi as much as she might’ve thought it would. Really, Chichi thinks, the best part of sex is making her partner feel good. Goku was much the same – they had, on several occasions, attempted sex only to devolve into giggling as neither had much aim aside from trying to please the other. Cuddling was the general outcome in those scenarios.

“Whatcha want me ta do here?” she asks. It had taken a while for Bulma to fully understand Chichi’s preferences, but she’d clued in eventually. With a coy smile, Bulma’s legs part further.

“Let me feel how warm you _really_ are,” she purrs, and Chichi matches her grin.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I ended it there because I legit don’t know how to write sex. Seriously, I had to google “how write femslash” and look up anatomy and shit. Why did I decide to write a sex oneshot, then? I didn’t. I have no say in what happens here. My fingers are doing their own thing; they aren’t consulting me. So… short, sweet, and slightly sexy. Title is from the song ‘Moonshield’ by In Flames, which is pretty much the last thing this ship makes me think of, but the line “and how I lust for the dance and the fire” stuck in my head, so that’s what I went with. Well, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought; it’s literally fuel for my existence.


End file.
